


灰尽

by Veronica_Kim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, 现代AU, 稍微提及过往的虐待史, 精神病医院au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 布蕾妮·塔斯最近刚开始在一家精神病医院做护士助理，希望有朝一日能完成半途而废的学业，实现自己成为护士的梦想。
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Cersei Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 9





	灰尽

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，你们没有看错，「关系」一栏里的确有 Cersei & Brienne。这篇文里面瑟曦会和布蕾妮是朋友——至少布蕾妮以为是。  
> 由于牵涉到对精神疾病患者、精神病医院的描写，我很努力希望自己能更加 sensitive，但肯定还是有许多考虑不周、写得不好的地方，还请见谅。要记得本文纯属虚构。

他们两个人身上有着不一样的色彩。虽然他们长得简直一模一样，但他们的色彩不一样。

其实布蕾妮也说不太清她心中的「色彩」具体是什么含义，但她能感觉到。她负责的病区新来的病人——瑟曦·兰尼斯特——像一团火，红色，橘色，金色，还有她眼中闪烁的绿色。她的色彩非常浓郁，斑斓，像是把许多颜料并列汇聚在一起，互相衬托，凝成一种耀眼的气场，让人很难把视线从她身上移开。

徒利医生把她带到布蕾妮面前，给她们二人引荐。另一个人则在一边保持着沉默。

那是个男人，显然是瑟曦的双胞胎兄弟，乍一看去几乎无法将他和瑟曦区分开。同样的鬈曲蓬松的金色长发，同样精致如雕刻般美丽的五官。他们两个连衣服都穿得款式相近，像是生怕别人不知道他们是双胞胎。

但他有着不一样的色彩。他不像火焰，没有浓郁到快要爆炸的感觉。他身上好像披了一层烈焰燃尽后落得满屋的灰，把他的底色都盖了起来。他在旁边听着三个人交谈，露出一种像在嘲讽般的微笑。那笑容让布蕾妮浑身不舒服。

瑟曦与那人分别时，几乎要吻在了他的嘴唇上，但他并没沾染上她的色彩。她叫他「詹姆」，对他依依不舍。徒利医生笑着保证他每天都可以来看她之后，布蕾妮才将瑟曦领去病房。她给瑟曦介绍了室友，讲一些头一天入院的注意事项。基本上，她什么地方都可以去，只要有人给她打开锁，并在她身后锁门。瑟曦需要的是三级看护——除了夜间，随时都要有人留意着她。布蕾妮不清楚她为什么会需要这个级别的看护，但是，在此地工作不久的经验已经让她明白，这些病人的情况未必都会显露在表面上，尤其在服用药物之后。

瑟曦与她的新室友坦妮娅攀谈起来，布蕾妮站在病房门口，不远处，徒利医生正在和瑟曦的兄弟詹姆低声交谈。布蕾妮确保瑟曦仍在自己视线范围内，靠近了他们二人。詹姆说话的语调带着一种和他的笑容相配的讥诮：「……我可不打算每天来看她。告诉我，医生，都需要准备些什么，才能保证让我永远也不用来看她呢？」

布蕾妮震惊地看着他，连平时对病人家属总是很和气的徒利医生都不免皱了皱眉，詹姆对他甩下的话满不在乎，他连看都不往瑟曦的病房看一眼。

「你就这样对你自己的姐妹？」布蕾妮难以置信地脱口而出。她没来得及后悔。

詹姆好奇地转头看了看她，徒利医生对她摇了摇头，但话已经收不回来了。

「喔，看来你肯定有位好姐妹喽？」詹姆眨了眨眼，「让我猜猜，你会给她梳小辫？帮她系胸罩？陪她上厕所？操她的男朋友？」

布蕾妮瞠目结舌，她没料到这个男人会随口说出这么恶劣的话来。一时之间怒火上涌，她上前一步，挑战地看着詹姆的眼睛说：「我没有姐妹。患病的人不该被当作包袱抛弃，陷入危难的人理应得到照顾。」

詹姆比起布蕾妮要矮一点，所以有那么一个瞬间，好像他的确被她压了一头似的，但很快，他刺耳的笑声响了起来：「天啊，你几岁了？看你人高马大的，像头牛似的，里面住的却是个不谙世事的小姑娘？徒利医生，你们医院的护士怎么比病人更像病人。」

「兰尼斯特先生，请别这么说。」徒利医生的声音冷冰冰的，她的目光也带着寒意。有她的支援，布蕾妮一阵轻松。凯特琳·徒利是这家的医院的同事当中对她最为亲近的，倒也不是说其他人待她不好，恰恰相反，一家精神病医院的员工，相较其他人，对布蕾妮会格外小心体贴。他们都能看到她脸上的伤疤，她异常高大的体型，她显而易见的内向，他们见过太多与社会格格不入的人，平时总在与最难沟通的人讲话，所以他们善于向人表达同情和善意。但徒利医生有点不一样，她不仅仅是小心和友好，她是——就好像她是真的想要认识布蕾妮似的。

詹姆耸了耸肩，用一种残酷的目光上下打量着布蕾妮，冷笑道：「我是说得过分了。看你的衣服颜色是灰色的，你大概连护士都不是吧。勤杂工？」

「我是个护士助理。」布蕾妮干脆地回答，冷硬地武装起自己，「不用担心，我会替你照顾你姐姐。」

「拜托了，你就尽情地照顾吧。你那么想要个姐妹的话，瑟曦归你了。」詹姆做出夸张的姿势，「或者你想要个小兄弟？我那里也有一个，不过要他就有点困难了。」

「免了吧，我有过兄弟。他死了。」布蕾妮烦躁地反唇相讥。但这不是个好回答，说出的一刻她就后悔了。她不懂自己干嘛要说这个。

詹姆终于有所收敛，似乎他也没那么恶劣，他低下头看着地面：「我……我很抱歉。塔斯小姐。」他看上去对周围的一切都不甚在意，但他记住了布蕾妮的姓氏，这让她多少有些意外。

詹姆叹了口气，向徒利医生摊了摊手：「看起来，我现在是这家医院最不受欢迎的客人了，我也希望自己永远不用再踏足这里。不打扰了，徒利医生，电话联系吧。」

他走了之后，徒利医生可没有轻易放过布蕾妮，她把她叫进办公室，好好地教训了一通。有些精神病人很难顺利和他人相处，长期折磨着他们的家人，尽管确有人会虐待和遗弃病人——这家医院已经遇到过太多次——但她不该上来就先指责家属不负责任。

「你又不知道他们经历过什么！我问你，你和病人接触时，知道自己得先思考才能做出回应，对家属你怎么就那么不经思索呢？再闹这么一出，我看谁还敢雇你！」徒利医生严厉起来真的很吓人，布蕾妮被训得抬不起头。她太年轻，刚来不久，对这份工作还不算熟悉，要和医生说话都已经很让她难堪了。但她决心自己不能就这样被吓到，而是要记下自己的错误，以后不再犯。如果有可能的话，要向那个叫詹姆的人道歉。虽然他说话那么难听。

瑟曦的病情评估是在第二天进行的，一大早布蕾妮就带着她做各项体检，她服用了镇定类药物，但看上去并没什么变化，浓郁的色彩在围绕着她，病号服的单调没能夺走她的神采。她入院的直接原因是纵火——她在她父亲拥有的传媒公司大楼里面点燃了一张沙发，说她的侏儒弟弟提利昂藏在里面，要跳出来害她。评估时，她对此说法似乎坚信不疑。她说她根本不该来这里的，但詹姆知道她差点烧伤之后，担心她会伤害自己，詹姆非常爱她，想要保护她。要不是为了詹姆，她才不签字入院呢。

之后，护士长席渥斯告诉布蕾妮，实际情况和瑟曦自己说的有些出入。她在十五岁时就有过精神科医疗记录，也是纵火，那次确实是她的双胞胎弟弟詹姆报警的，她被诊断为品行障碍，但他们的父亲不肯让瑟曦入院治疗，甚至之后也一直没带她看过精神科医生。「这次她闹得人尽皆知，她父亲断掉了她的资金来源，逼她只能进医院。我猜，他是看女儿给自己丢人了，才决定把她打发得远远的。」席渥斯长长地叹了口气，「恐怕她要在我们这儿待很久了，兰尼斯特家不缺住院费，这一点我可以保证。」

瑟曦几乎是立刻就和布蕾妮熟络了起来。旁人恐怕无法理解，和病人们打交道实际上让布蕾妮很安心。她从小就笨拙，怕生，加上高大丑陋的外表使她备受排挤，所以她不擅和人交流。但这些病患反倒很易亲近，一些人尚不能顺畅地表达自我，也就并不在乎布蕾妮的笨拙，有些人会害怕她脸上的伤疤，但也仅仅是在他们处于急性焦虑或妄想时。很多病人听过伤疤的来历，讲述这段经历是布蕾妮和他们接近的方式，瑟曦也不例外。「我在高庭上了一年护士学校——」她通常是这样开头的，「没交到什么朋友，总是很孤独。有一天，有个认识的男生邀我去派对。从来没人找过我去派对，我心里七上八下的。最后我还是去了，我告诉自己，我得勇敢地参与大学生活。但是，他们其实是在捉弄我，很低级的恶作剧，门上放个桶那样的——我把桶砸到了其中一个人身上。」

说到这里，往往对方会做出吃惊的表情，瑟曦用双手捂住了嘴。「没想到，那人养的狗被激怒了，忽然就扑上来咬我。他们匆匆忙忙地把我送到医院，每个人都在向我道歉。我再也没见过他们，那之后我就休学了。我闷在我父亲家里调养了大半年，决定先接受护士助理的训练。再后来我就来了这里。」

「可怜的女孩。」大家往往这样说，瑟曦也是这么说的。许多病人有着远比布蕾妮不幸的经历，向病人讲述这段遭遇不仅让布蕾妮可以渐渐放下它，摆脱它的控制，也能拉近病人和她的距离，使他们愿意向她卸下心防。这是护士梅拉教会她的。「故事，布蕾妮，故事是有力量的。」梅拉喜欢这样说。过去，布蕾妮在梦想着要成为护士时，她可没料到自己会享受在精神科的护理工作。

瑟曦说，她完全能理解布蕾妮的感受，男人是一种残忍的动物。她说布蕾妮太善良了，都不去报复那些人，要换了她，不但不休学，还要在校园里天天闹事，让他们的日子变成活地狱。最后她说，男人都该争着抢着和布蕾妮约会才对。布蕾妮知道这话太夸张了，但她很开心，瑟曦非常有魅力——不仅仅是她的美貌，而是她身上的那种色彩，那种活力，那种热情，接近她会令人兴奋。在高中时，瑟曦这样的女孩是绝不会跟布蕾妮说一句话的。但是在这里，她需要支持，需要朋友，她寻觅着布蕾妮的帮助。每当她疑心詹姆为什么不来看她时，布蕾妮都会安慰她。她说布蕾妮让她在这里的生活变得容易了许多。

让布蕾妮头痛的是，医院确实在想办法和詹姆联络。他曾经说过要电话联系，但他没有。他们的努力无关费用，而是希望他能提供一些信息，帮助给瑟曦做出诊断。徒利医生给他打电话，被转到了语音信箱。接下来，其他的护士轮流给他打电话，从来没有回音。这一天，这个任务终于轮到了布蕾妮身上。

布蕾妮拨通电话，听着那头嘟嘟的声响，然后是一段录音：「詹姆·兰尼斯特为您服务，希望您不需要我的服务。」她小心地开口：「兰尼斯特先生，这里是阿莱莎瀑布医院，我是布蕾妮·塔斯——」

「啪嗒——」电话被人接起来了，布蕾妮愣住了。「喂？我是詹姆·兰尼斯特。」

「呃……兰尼斯特先生，我，我……」

「塔斯小姐。」詹姆的声音奇怪地带着一丝兴奋感，「久违了呀，最近还好吗？」

布蕾妮太惊讶了，一是詹姆居然还记得她，二是，他既然记得她，那他肯定记得他们的冲突，可他就像是个老朋友似的问候她，好像之前难堪的争执都不存在。「我、我挺好——是这样，先生……呃，之前在医院时，我太过分了……」

詹姆好像很开心似的：「你打电话过来是为了这个？」

「不是，我打电话是因为，徒利医生希望……」

「哦，所以不是为了这个。」詹姆打断了她，他的声音变得干巴巴的，「你还没道歉呢。」

「什么？」

「道歉。你说『我太过分了』，可我好像没听到你说『对不起』。」

布蕾妮当然想要道歉，但詹姆的语气让她下不来台：「我是打算要说的，如果你别老是打断我的话。」

「哈，太典型了，你是和我老姐当了好朋友吧？总能把一切都怪到我头上，谢谢了。」

布蕾妮顿了顿，意识到自己踩到了某个敏感领域，她并无意如此：「说到你姐姐，实际上，徒利医生希望你能来医院一趟，提供一些信息帮助医生们做出诊断。」

詹姆沉默了一阵，说：「他们还没做出诊断吗？」

「没有，诊断不是那么容易就能做出的。如果你能帮忙，提供第三者的角度，让我们了解病人平时生活中的一些模式，医生们的进展也许能快许多。」

「诊断是件很重要的事？」

「唔，是啊，诊断越是准确、及时，才能尽早采取最有效的治疗手段。」

「所以……你觉得你们能治疗她？」

布蕾妮提醒自己要小心：「如果你愿意帮忙，医生们会试着做他们力所能及的一切。」

电话那头又安静了一段时间，接着詹姆问：「瑟曦……她还好吗？」

布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇，原来詹姆其实还是关心姐姐的。她让自己的声音显得积极一些：「她目前状态还不错，作息规律，饮食规律，精神也好，爱说话。」

詹姆发出一声低低的叹息：「其实，送她进医院之前，我已经有大概……半年没见过她了。如果不是这件事，我本来准备再也不和她讲话的。所以，我也不确定我是不是能帮上忙。」

「随便什么都能帮上忙的，真的。」布蕾妮像是在安慰地说道，「你不一定要见她。需要和你交谈的人是医生。」

「好吧，我会考虑的。谢谢，塔斯小姐。」

布蕾妮用手指轻抚听筒的边缘：「不用，兰尼斯特先生……我很抱歉，之前那样对你。」

詹姆的笑声响了起来，但不像是他们第一次见面时那样，充满讥诮，令人反感。这一次，他的笑声有种心满意足之人的充实感，悦耳，清爽：「我必须得说，在那之后你居然还敢打电话给我，我很佩服你。」

「这是我的工作。」

「是啊。」他的声音变了变，「你的工作。」

布蕾妮不由自主地皱了皱眉，像是她无意间碰翻了杯子时那样：「那么，我要挂断了。祝你愉快，兰尼斯特先生。」

「好。再见。」他听起来好像很失落似的，布蕾妮把听筒悬在电话底座上方很久，鬼使神差地又拿到了耳边，但对面已经是一片忙音。

然而詹姆仍然没有来医院。那通电话之后的每一天，布蕾妮都在期待着什么。她把詹姆原本想要和瑟曦断交的消息告诉了徒利医生，她说这很有用，瑟曦的行为很可能是为了挽回詹姆，引起他的注意，说不定她已经尝试过很多次了。瑟曦自己在个人治疗时从来只说弟弟崇拜她，爱她，说他们形影不离，亲密如同一人，却绝口不提二人有过节，好像对她而言这件事根本不存在。

布蕾妮知道自己只是个护士助理，但连她也渐渐能观察出一些模式。瑟曦喜欢听到赞美，任何小小的批评都会让她难以容忍。有一次在洗澡时，坦妮娅抱怨说在医院里没有好的护发油，连瑟曦漂亮的头发都不那么光亮了。瑟曦立刻火了，开始对着坦妮娅咆哮，攻击她的外表，她的妊娠纹，她的皮肤——布蕾妮试图让她冷静下来，瑟曦便将怒火转移到布蕾妮身上，说她和坦妮娅是计划好了要拿她开涮。场面最后变得很难看，坦妮娅在水里尖叫着哭泣，布蕾妮帮她走出浴缸，擦干她的身体，带她离开浴室。那天晚上，坦妮娅被送去了加护病房。

瑟曦第二天就向布蕾妮道歉，她说她在这里关久了，戒酒又让她脾气很差，她不是真的要责怪布蕾妮。当然，布蕾妮没往心里去，不管具体的诊断是什么，病人们出现这种情绪化的发作很常见，这不是针对她个人的。只不过，这也让她调整了对所谓「朋友」的幻想。她可以和病人们接近，但他们恐怕很难真的和自己成为朋友，这样的想法让布蕾妮多少有些沮丧。她仍像之前那样安慰瑟曦，表示自己不介意。

事情开始变得愈发糟糕，瑟曦会在团体治疗时有意无意地贬低坦妮娅，嘲笑她的决定，故意挑起争端又突然停止说话，任凭坦妮娅怎样哀求都不为所动。当布蕾妮不肯答应她一些任性的要求时，她大发雷霆，指责布蕾妮虚伪，不肯付出，破坏她们的友谊。布蕾妮试着做出克制的回答，但还是难免受挫，她开始尽量和瑟曦保持距离。除此之外，她会花更多时间在坦妮娅的身上，毕竟她常常要直接承受瑟曦的怒火，这对她的情绪有很大影响。

医生对瑟曦的初步判断是自恋型人格障碍，「这些人通常不会进入精神病院，因为他们自己压根不觉得自己有问题，瑟曦会来也是由于她伴发其他的障碍。但我有时候会想，如果瑟曦不是个女人，那她恐怕不会被送进这里，而是早都当上个总统一类的了。」徒利医生不无讽刺地说。她脱掉了自己的高跟鞋，和布蕾妮一起坐在休息室的沙发上，把脚缩在坐垫上。

「这么说，瑟曦的弟弟大概日子真的很不好过吧。」布蕾妮低头看着手里的罐装饮料，问道。

徒利医生靠在那里看着她，布蕾妮感到脸上发热。「布蕾妮，晚上有空吗？我记得你明天不上班？」

「是，啊，有空。」布蕾妮呆呆地答道。

「我们去喝酒吧。工作累死人了，我感觉自己好久没放松一下了。」

梅拉曾经邀请过布蕾妮参加她举办的派对，她是个非常好脾气又热心肠的姑娘，人人都喜欢她，但布蕾妮还是拒绝了。席渥斯也曾经试着让布蕾妮来参加医院员工的一些社交活动，同样失败了。他们没有什么怨言，这让布蕾妮很感激。而徒利医生的邀约就不那么好拒绝了，她是布蕾妮见过的最锲而不舍的人。

布蕾妮决定豁出去了。到了酒吧她才发现，其实这件事也没那么可怕，虽然她挺不安的，但别人根本很少注意她，人们都在忙自己的。人和人的距离可以看似很近，实则离得很远。

可是徒利医生是真的很近，所以布蕾妮才这么紧张。她的酒量似乎很不错，一边喝，一边跟布蕾妮聊天。她询问布蕾妮的家庭，她对护士工作的热情来源，对未来的想法。她也给布蕾妮讲她自己的事，她的丈夫孩子，她是怎么开始从事精神病医生的工作的……最后她提到了一件让布蕾妮非常意外的事。

「我刚才告诉过你，我丈夫奈德是警队的。关于瑟曦的情况，他也给我提供了一些消息。很多年前，那时他还是个巡逻警，有人报警说邻居有打斗的声响，他去查看，是泰温·兰尼斯特家。是的，那时瑟曦和詹姆都住在那里。瑟曦说自己多喝了几杯，打碎了一些餐具，而詹姆——奈德看到他手上有血。他起先怀疑瑟曦受到了伤害，但很快就发现自己理解反了。他把詹姆叫到一边单独交谈，询问他身上的伤口，他是否有危险，詹姆被他的问题冒犯到了，几乎是把他赶出了门。」

布蕾妮的嘴巴张大了：「你，你是说……」

「至少……奈德非常肯定，她在伤害詹姆。兰尼斯特家在这一带相当出名，所以他对此印象深刻。」

布蕾妮趴在桌子上，痛苦地把头埋进胳膊里：「我第一次见到他时，责怪他遗弃自己的姐姐。」

徒利医生用手抚摸着她的背，这种温暖的亲密感让布蕾妮想要大哭一场。「布蕾妮，想想办法，带他来医院，这是为了他好。我猜他会听你的。」

「什么？」布蕾妮不解其意，「为什么？」

「我也不知道。直觉。」徒利医生露出伤感的笑容来，抿了一口酒。

「我们能治疗瑟曦吗？」布蕾妮忽然想到詹姆问过她的问题。

徒利医生轻声说：「说实话？如果我们的判断准确的话，恐怕希望不大。但要是瑟曦自己愿意改变，或许我们可以为她介绍一个这个领域的专家。」

布蕾妮困惑地问：「为什么她会这样？」

「这是个很复杂，很复杂，很复杂的问题。」徒利医生的脸沉了下来，「有很多原因，我目前最有把握的是，她父亲肯定没起什么积极作用。」

「我和我父亲很亲近。」布蕾妮突然说。

徒利医生的笑容非常温暖：「我也是。奈德也和孩子们相处得很好。我很幸运。」

「一开始，我以为瑟曦可以是我的朋友。」布蕾妮的声音压得低低的，「我知道，我太傻了。」

「不，你不傻。我明白。」徒利医生的手轻轻地放到她的肩上，「但是，布蕾妮，我们得知道什么时候放手，我们帮不了所有人。现在，我知道我能帮助詹姆。」

所以她们无法放手，现在还不能。布蕾妮在自己不值班的这一天来到了詹姆工作的地方。她可不能跑到他家里去，那样会像个跟踪狂似的。令她意外的是，医院的联络簿上詹姆的工作地点并不是隶属他父亲泰温名下的任何公司。布蕾妮在临近午休的时间，到办公楼一层大厅的咖啡厅室外座坐着，希望可以顺利等到詹姆。

她以为自己能轻易认出他来——虽然他们只见过一面，但她对瑟曦已经很熟悉了，记忆当中，詹姆和她长得一模一样。可是詹姆真的出现时，布蕾妮愣了好一阵才敢认。

他变化很大，曾经长到肩膀的金色鬈发剪得很短，耳朵和脖颈的曲线都露了出来，棱角分明的下巴蓄起了一层茸茸的胡须，站在明亮的大厅里，他英俊得简直不可思议。他的色彩也变了，不再是灰色掩盖之下的模糊，而是一种锐利又鲜亮的冷色调，像他那双猫一样的翡翠眼睛般。如果他笑起来，想必会瞬间变成暖色，如果他笑起来……

布蕾妮紧紧抓住自己肩上的挎包，试着驱散自己的想象，而詹姆这时已经认出了她，他呆在原地，睁大眼睛看着布蕾妮——如果他笑起来的话……

他没有。他皱了皱眉，径直走向布蕾妮，在她桌前简短地点头示意：「你来这里干嘛？」

反感的语气让布蕾妮一阵心痛，她从椅子上慌张地起来，不敢直视詹姆的眼睛：「我、我……徒利医生说……」

「徒利医生，又是徒利医生。」詹姆的眼睛很冷，布蕾妮想起他电话当中曾经响起的那种清爽的笑声，好像仅仅是个梦。「你们也太烦人了吧，我说过我会考虑的，不至于要这样骚扰我吧？」

布蕾妮没来得及防备他的冷言冷语，但她被刺痛得越深，越是不愿逃掉：「我来是为了你。」

詹姆愣了一下，他往周围看了看，说：「我得买杯咖啡。」

布蕾妮跟在他身后，陪他一起排在队伍里。詹姆没有看她：「有什么我可以效劳的？」

站在他身后很近的地方，布蕾妮才看到他后颈一侧有个纹身，纹的是……一只蝴蝶。布蕾妮眨了眨眼，脱口而出：「真美。」

他终于回过头来看她，目光中有种让人难以承受的神情。布蕾妮低下头：「你的纹身。真美。」

「谢谢。」他说。

「我来是为了你。」蝴蝶绚烂的线条在布蕾妮的脑中飞舞，「我一直都很抱歉。」

「你在电话里已经道过歉了。」詹姆的声音听起来有种异样的温柔。

「我那样做非常不专业。」

「所以……你专程跑来这里，就是为了再向我道歉一次？」詹姆排到了柜台前，向店员点咖啡。

布蕾妮看着他的背影，点了点头：「是的。」在那一刻，她才知道自己实际上是来做什么的。她并不打算提起凯特琳医生说的那些。她仅仅想要让詹姆知道，他值得一个更正式的道歉。因为她大错特错。

詹姆回转过身来，一边盯着布蕾妮，一边向后慢慢退着，退到等候咖啡的台前，他的目光仍在布蕾妮身上。她跟着他走过去，像是被磁石吸引着。

「谢谢你，塔斯小姐。」詹姆郑重地说。「你原本不必如此的，我很感激。我也很抱歉我说过的那些话，你会成为一位很好的护士的。」

布蕾妮羞涩地低下头：「谢谢。我……我得继续完成护士专业的学习才行。」

「你是在实习吗？」

「不，休学。」布蕾妮下意识地伸手碰了碰脸上的伤疤，她忽然想要逃到很远很远的地方。

詹姆拿过了咖啡，站在那里看她，两个人一时间都沉默着，直到后面来取咖啡的人发出不满的轻咳。詹姆「哦」了一声，伸手轻轻拉了一下布蕾妮的手肘，蝴蝶的翅膀抵达了她的心脏，拍打着混乱的节奏。

「你知道吗，我曾经也想要做个护士。」詹姆打开杯子盖，往滚烫的咖啡上面吹气，蒸汽盖过他的脸庞。

布蕾妮对此甚至不感到意外：「真的？后来呢。」

蒸汽让人无法分辨他眼中的神色：「没有后来了。」

「所以你只是……想想罢了？」

詹姆将咖啡放低，皱眉说：「又来了，塔斯小姐，你是以为所有人都能想做什么就做什么？你到底几岁了？」

布蕾妮痛苦地闭上眼睛，她痛恨自己的笨嘴拙舌：「我不是这个意思。」

不知是不是她的不幸体现得太过明显了，詹姆的语气缓和了：「我不是只是想想罢了。不过，现在也无所谓了，反正我也只会成为一个很差劲的护士。为了病人们的健康着想，你该庆幸我没走上这条路。」

「你为什么会这么想？」布蕾妮真诚地问。

詹姆挑了挑眉：「所有人都是这么说的。『詹姆·兰尼斯特是个冲动的冒失鬼，他不懂得关心别人，他太散漫，应付不了繁重的学业……』哎，塔斯小姐，你对我一无所知。」

布蕾妮正在盘算如何回答，詹姆再一次拉住她的胳膊，把她拉到自己身边，她踉跄一步，回头一看，一个人小心地护住了咖啡，发出吁声，从他们身旁走过。

「但我感觉我认识你。」她很小声，很小声地说。

他没听见。至少布蕾妮认为他没听见。詹姆放开了她的胳膊，突然说：「你愿意和我一起出去吗？」

布蕾妮脑子一阵发懵：「你的意思是？」

「让我请你吃顿饭。要知道，当初我也挺混蛋的，至少让我表示一下吧。」

「呃，我，现在？」

「不，不是说现在。」詹姆笑了。和她曾经想象的一模一样，他笑起来时，色彩变暖了。太阳都显得黯淡。「我可不能带你吃工作餐，不用马上定下来，我们可以慢慢讨论。」

布蕾妮甚至不记得自己答应过，但她还是准时来到了他们约定的那家休闲餐厅。互留了电话号码后，詹姆当天就给她发了短信，询问她的值班时间。他花了挺久和她商量地点，问她喜欢的菜式，最后终于定在了一家价格适中的餐厅，之后他提出要开车接她，布蕾妮感觉那么做太像是约会了，就礼貌地回绝了。她抵达时，詹姆已经坐在桌前，白色卫衣的袖子挽了起来，露出小臂撑在桌子上，手里的手机像个陀螺似的在桌上转来转去。他很快就看到了布蕾妮，向她微笑着招手。「裙子很好看。」他简短地说。布蕾妮一边道谢，一边赶紧给自己倒了一杯水。

詹姆的右小臂背面也有一个纹身，布蕾妮忍不住盯着看，是一朵花的图案，花瓣在他的肌肤上绽开。詹姆注意到了她的目光，抬了抬手腕，露出笑容来：「是啊，又一个。」

「也很美。这是什么花？有什么寓意在其中吗？」

詹姆撇了撇嘴：「没有，我都不知道是什么花。我只是挑了个很漂亮的图案，没有什么含义。这里有块小伤疤总是不消失，我想要把它盖住。」

布蕾妮点了点头，控制住自己想用手去遮住脸上丑陋庞大的伤疤的冲动：「脖子上的那个呢？」

「也是一样的目的。」詹姆的笑容有些苦涩，「想吃点什么？」

布蕾妮看了看菜单，她的口味比较单一，有固定的喜好，很快就跟服务生点好了。而詹姆似乎研究了很久，最后他点了和布蕾妮一样的。

「你大概不常来这样的餐厅吧。」布蕾妮随口问道。

「那倒不是，我只是……我不太知道自己喜欢吃什么。」詹姆看起来有点尴尬。「有时候我觉得我知道，但真的看着菜单时我会想——我真的想要那个吗？如果我做出了一个愚蠢的选择怎么办？」

布蕾妮困惑地侧了侧头：「当你挑选纹身图案时，你是怎么做的？」

「我……纹身师傅给我看了许多，什么斧子啊，十字镖啊，锁链啊，这类的图案。她说这些在男客户那里比较受欢迎，可那些图案让我很不舒服。然后我看到了这朵花——它很美。我想要美丽的东西来盖住伤口。」

布蕾妮忍不住露出微笑：「看，你得相信你的品味。这朵花很适合你。」

詹姆用一种很奇怪的目光牢牢地看着她，点头说：「我确实该相信我的品味。」他的话语中好像有什么在涌向布蕾妮。

晚餐进行得十分顺利，布蕾妮从来没有和男人约会过——她知道这不是约会，但这大概是她有机会经历的最接近约会的事情了——她相信最好的约会大概就是如此。她意外地健谈，而且不需要用脸上伤疤的故事来做破冰的开头。詹姆对护士专业相关的话题很感兴趣，布蕾妮也乐意讲。她提到自己喜欢在精神病医院工作，确实压力大，她需要和病人、护士、医生沟通，应付行政部门的破事，和社工团体合作，要面对一些情况严重的病人，尤其是儿童病人会非常艰难……她没想过自己能做到这些。她在学校只待了一年，当时没想过走精神科护理的方向，但如果她回去学校，她可能会以此为目标。

「『如果』你回学校？」詹姆突然说。

布蕾妮顿了顿，点点头。詹姆的手肘撑在桌上，把脸凑得近了些：「护士学校可是很难进的，相信我，我知道。你可不像是会放弃的人。」

「这里就是你该开始讲讲你的故事的时候了。」布蕾妮轻声回答。

詹姆笑了起来，向后坐去。布蕾妮忍不住鼓励道：「说说看嘛，你为什么想成为护士？」

「天啊，好吧，我不是想避开话题，但——你先说说看你的理由。」

「我……我唯一能做好的也就只有这件事了。我没有什么别的盼头，得把自己全部的精力都放进来，否则我将一事无成。」

詹姆先是困惑地看着她，紧接着，他皱起眉头：「这不是真的。」

「你不了解我。」

「恰恰相反，我们对彼此非常了解，布蕾妮。」詹姆的眼睛是那么温暖，绿色的眼睛，由暖色和冷色所组成的色彩，可以刹那间转换。

「我很乐意了解你。」布蕾妮向他摊了摊手。

詹姆点了点头：「可能听上去很老套，不过……我想成为护士是因为，我想要能帮助别人。」

「你说是『老套』，我说是『经典』。」布蕾妮笑着说。

「小时候我的腿摔骨折了——哎，我对受伤真是很擅长。那段时间有位家庭护士，他叫亚瑟，他一直照顾着我直到我恢复健康。他让我感到……温暖，我不常有这种感觉。我家那时有个保姆，她就像老电影里才会出现的可怕管家似的，我们都恨死她了。亚瑟完全不同。所以我想，能让别人感到温暖，是一份非常可敬的工作，我也想做这件事。就像你说的那样，我想要能照顾处于危难当中的人。」

布蕾妮都快忘了自己说过这话了，她很惊讶詹姆的记忆力这么好，就好像他记得一切他们第一次见面时的细节似的。「后来发生了什么？」

「我的绩点的确很成问题，但当我和高中的辅导员提起我的志向后，她认为我埋头苦干个两年还是能做到的——有段时间我的确很拼，以我的程度而言。但是后来……瑟曦希望我能和她上同一所大学。」

布蕾妮轻轻地叹了一口气。詹姆摇了摇头：「我知道你怎么想的，但瑟曦不仅仅是……这么说吧，她在害怕，她总是很不稳定。我不知道她都在怕什么，可能是整个世界吧？总之我没办法扔下她不管。当时我想，如果我连自己的双胞胎都照顾不了，那我所谓的志向岂不是太虚伪了。」

他停了一阵子，尴尬地笑了笑：「现在事情变了。所有事都变了。我现在就只是个愤世嫉俗的孤家寡人罢了。」

布蕾妮低下头：「这不是真的。另外，其实我们学校有很多人中途放弃，刚一开学时，老师就警告了我们。这一行很容易把人变得愤世嫉俗。」

「你也打算如此吗？中途放弃？你会变得愤世嫉俗吗？」

布蕾妮用手支撑着下巴，茫然道：「我也不知道。也许只是个时间问题。有时候我觉得自己太年轻，太缺乏经验，远远到不了能思考这种问题的程度。或许将来有一天，我不得不问自己这些问题。但是在此之前……」

「这倒是个很脚踏实地的态度嘛。」

「换句话说，我这人挺无聊的。」

詹姆笑了：「是啊，而我在这里津津有味地和你聊天。」

布蕾妮记不得自己上一次感到这么快乐和满足是什么时候了。那天晚上在她的梦中，詹姆脱去了纯白的卫衣，露出暖金色的胸膛，他小臂上的鲜花沿着他的肌肤生长，花瓣缠裹住他的手指，滑进布蕾妮的双腿之间。醒来后，她并不感到自己很悲惨或是可笑，她只有快乐和满足。她知道将来的某一天，她的心会为詹姆而破碎，她会为他整夜哭泣。但是这都不要紧。布蕾妮并不期待任何事——詹姆喜欢美丽的事物，花朵，蝴蝶，他反感丑陋的伤疤。谁不是呢？

布蕾妮最近也很难应付那个在詹姆身上留下伤疤的人。随着瑟曦和坦妮娅的关系持续恶化，坦妮娅被转去了另一病区，瑟曦现在没有室友了。她使出浑身解数来重新挽回布蕾妮。有一次，她坐在活动室窗前的沙发上，抱着膝盖，金发散落在肩上。她美得像是一幅画，尤其在她眼眶发红时。她抬起头来看着布蕾妮：「布蕾妮，我很孤独。你能不能帮我告诉坦妮娅，我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。她是我最好的朋友。」

布蕾妮抱紧了手中的记事板夹，抿起嘴唇：「那你为什么要那样待她呢？」

「唉，布蕾妮，你可不知道，坦妮娅这人特别难相处。除了偶尔渲泻一下，我平常对她都已经够容忍的了，但她呢？我把她当朋友，她就这么把我弃之不顾。」

「让坦妮娅转病区是医生们的决定，不是她自己的。」布蕾妮忍不住说。

瑟曦耸了耸肩：「好吧，那还算她有良心。我发誓，要是她敢去跟医生们那里说三道四的——哼。」

「瑟曦……你有没有想过，如果你真的不想要别人离开你，那也许就别对他们那么过分？」布蕾妮有些难过地看着她。

瑟曦猛地转过头来盯着她，双眸逐渐张大，她忽然愤怒地从沙发上站起来：「你这话是什么意思？我做什么了？你想说我没有朋友吗？我？你也不看看你自己，是谁可怜兮兮地说『我在大学一年也没交到什么朋友』，啊？是谁满足了你那点可怜的小虚荣？要不是困在这种地方，我还会搭理你吗？你以为我不知道，你就是医生们的探子罢了！你们和我父亲串通一气，想方设法把詹姆拦在医院外，不让他来看我，然后还想糊弄我，说都是别人在离开我？说詹姆不在这里都是我做错了？我会上你的当？」

从她站起来的一刻起，布蕾妮就向后拉开了一臂长的距离，以免她进行肢体攻击。瑟曦并没有，她只是用那双像地狱的火焰般狠毒的眼睛，直直地逼向布蕾妮，用接连不断的话语来试图伤害她。布蕾妮听着，没有回应，只是做出要她冷静的手势，很快，其他助理赶了过来，接近瑟曦，拉住她的胳膊，让她重新坐到沙发上。

「滚开！布蕾妮！滚开！」她喊道。

布蕾妮头也不回地离开了活动室。她感到很累，很累。第二天到了医院，值夜班的护士告诉她，瑟曦一整夜都在断断续续地哭。「她哭一会儿就停下，自言自语什么『我可是兰尼斯特的母狮子』，之类的疯话。我们调整了她的药物。」当她再一次见到瑟曦时，鲜艳浓郁的色彩开始从她身上褪去，接下来的几天，药物的改变让瑟曦显得愈发迟钝，寡言少语，也很少和其他病人再产生争端了。布蕾妮问过凯特琳医生，自己是不是做错了什么，她坚持说没有。布蕾妮仍然十分伤感，好像自己在逐渐耗尽。有一天晚上，在结束了十二小时的值班之后，疲惫不堪的布蕾妮给詹姆的手机传去了一条信息：

「时候到了，我开始想要放弃了，我要变得愤世嫉俗了。」

詹姆的回应很快：「你看，我有个弟弟，提利昂，一个搞笑的小家伙，他想要做个独当一面的喜剧演员，我在考虑做他的经纪人。脱掉你那身灰色制服，来跟着我们干吧。」他加上了几个笑脸表情，以免布蕾妮没能领会这只是个笑话。

布蕾妮让手机接近她的下巴，躺在床上微笑。她闭上了眼睛，回忆着那一天，她对詹姆说，她只能做好这一件事，詹姆回答「这不是真的」时的样子。她并不想当提利昂的经纪人，但她开始放松了下来。接着手机震动了起来，詹姆打来了电话。

「布蕾妮，我有个好主意——你哪天休息？」

所以她和詹姆约定了一起去看电影，而且，由于詹姆的车出了点问题，送去了修车行，布蕾妮需要开车去接送他。当詹姆坐进她的车子时，她挑了挑眉问他：「你确定你不是为了骗我当当司机的？」

詹姆严肃地看着她：「什么？不，布蕾妮，我不会那么做的。呃……等下，你是在开玩笑？」

布蕾妮不知道自己的笑容会不会暴露内心的渴望。但即便会，她也无法不去微笑。她像个傻子那样，为詹姆所说的每一句话而微笑。她完全不会后悔。

在开往影院的途中，詹姆告诉她，他真的在考虑去医院一趟的事。「我答应过你我会考虑的，我没忘，只是……我还没准备好和他们谈论瑟曦。」布蕾妮对此表示理解。她很犹豫要不要告诉詹姆最近瑟曦在医院的情况，但决定还是暂时不提，等到詹姆愿意去医院的一天，她会把一切都给他补上的。尽管她不知道这样做是会巩固还是会毁掉她和詹姆这种崭新的友谊。

电影非常无聊，于是詹姆在观看时总是会把头凑过来，嘲笑电影愚蠢的情节，布蕾妮在黑暗中笑着。没有观众介意他们的动静，可能大家都看得很无聊吧。詹姆终于小声说不然还是退场吧，布蕾妮看着他那双发亮的眼睛，问他：「可是我们要去哪儿呢？」

「去哪儿都行，离开。离开这里，远远地。」他说这句话的时候，像是在重复着什么古老的箴言。

他们离开了，远远的，布蕾妮把车开上了市镇之外的公路，在某个加油站的商店买了一堆零食，之后他们开始漫无目的地游荡，好像身后毫无牵挂似的。他们在落日时分把车子停在路边，像两个高中生似的坐在车头上对着夕阳聊天。布蕾妮终于给他讲了那个招牌故事，关于她的伤疤的故事。可能这是头一次，她讲述它不是因为自己需要沟通的渠道，而是因为她知道时候到了，这个人关心自己，他得知道这件对自己来说非常重要的事。

詹姆说这是他听过的最糟糕的事，布蕾妮耸了耸肩，说医院里大多数病人都有比这更糟糕的精神创伤经历。有时候，她不觉得是自己在照顾他们，相反，是他们在照顾她。

「也许这就是为什么你总能安慰他们。」詹姆回答。

「『总能』，」布蕾妮微笑着，「你讲得好像你见过我工作的样子似的。」

「我当然见过。」詹姆小声说，他跳下了车头，朝前走了几步，从地上捡起石子来往远处扔。他没有回过头来看布蕾妮。「在我陪瑟曦去你们医院之前，我自己先过去了一趟看看情况。有位护士带我参观了一下，那个时候你引起了我的注意——我不是说你当时做了具体的某件大事，所有人都为你鼓掌什么的。不，我的意思是，我能认出你的那种……那种温暖，你对待那些精神病人的方式。我本来对我父亲的决定感到恶心，对精神病医院充满了偏见，但自从那天……我想，让瑟曦待在这家医院可能也不坏，至少不会比之前更坏了。」

布蕾妮低下头，闭上了眼睛，她不敢相信自己刚刚听到的每一个字。她用发抖的声音说：「可是如果我们帮不了瑟曦呢？」

「我还真没这么想过。」詹姆耸了耸肩，转过身来面对她，「你知道么，我相信你们已经帮到她了。」

「现在你知道我休学的原因了，你觉得我该回学校吗？」布蕾妮突然小心地问道。

詹姆微笑着凝视她的眼睛：「我想你当然该回学校。不过，我得说，经历过那种事，离开学校一段日子，也很合理。」

「你考虑过回学校上学吗？追逐你曾经的梦想。」布蕾妮温柔地问。

詹姆轻轻地叹了口气：「我们该回去了，布蕾妮。」

「对不起。」

詹姆停在她身前，离她是那样近，他用手拍了拍她的肩：「别道歉。」

回去的路上，詹姆的头靠在车窗上，夜幕逐渐降临，他开始告诉布蕾妮他离家的事。在他和瑟曦分道扬镳的时候，他也和兰尼斯特家切断了联系，失去了信托基金，自己一个人重新开始。过去他生活得很不开心，在他父亲公司里与其说是工作，不如说是在自毁，更别提为自己积累下什么了。离开之后，他挣扎了好一阵子，目前他的财务状况不太理想，下一年他还会失去原来的保险计划。无论如何，现在想要上学是不太可能的。

「不学无术的公子哥终于付出了代价。」他自嘲地说，「但是，至少我可以骄傲地说一句，我一点不后悔我的决定。」

「你是该为自己骄傲。」布蕾妮的手指握紧了方向盘，「很遗憾你又不得不再次被卷进来。」

詹姆轻声回答：「不要紧，这件事也有好的一面。」

布蕾妮知道自己成为了詹姆生活中「好的一面」之后，很快就恢复了干劲。她有些吃惊詹姆对她的影响之大，甚至让她感到害怕。如果将来詹姆会掉转矛头针对她，她将束手无策。当她坐在凯特琳医生家的餐桌边时，她也有类似的想法。布蕾妮终于开始明白，她不可能一直让自己不冒风险，有些事情值得自己冒险——告别时，凯特琳医生给了她一个拥抱。「路上小心，布蕾妮。」凯特琳医生抱着双臂站在车道上，身后的房子门廊上温暖的灯光让她的红发微微发亮，她笑着向布蕾妮挥手。车前灯亮起来时，她的身影变成一片灿烂的白光。

布蕾妮没有预料到，詹姆终于决定来见凯特琳医生的日子来得这样快。当她看到梅拉把詹姆领到办公区时，她完全愣在了那里。詹姆有些尴尬地和她打招呼：「嗨，抱歉，我也没和你说一声就来了。我怕事情可能会不顺利，或者我可能临阵脱逃什么的。我不想让你看到我那副样子。」

「没事，詹姆，我很高兴你能来。」布蕾妮站在走廊里对他微笑，他们离开时，梅拉回过头来对她做了个夸张口型：「解释一下。」梅拉似乎是误会了，布蕾妮感觉很古怪，好像梅拉真的相信詹姆会想要她。大约一个多小时之后，梅拉乐呵呵地又找上了她：「兰尼斯特先生让我告诉你，他现在在花园里，等你不忙时，希望你能去和他说说话。」布蕾妮真的想要解释了，但梅拉根本不让她说话：「我做主，你不忙，赶紧去。」

有这样能休息一下的机会，布蕾妮当然不会放过。她很快就在医院花园的长椅上找到了詹姆，他身边坐了一位病人，正在和他激动地絮叨着什么，他看上去有些悲伤，安静地听着。布蕾妮跟那位病人示意了一下，说这是来看她的客人。病人便笑着说，原来你们也有访客。布蕾妮也笑了。

病人走后，她坐到詹姆的身边，他落寞恍惚的神情让她很想要拥抱他，抚摸他的脸庞，告诉他一切都会好的。但她只是说：「詹姆，我来了。」正午的阳光洒在他身上，让他的眼睛格外动人，像是尘封的宝石被轻风擦拭，露出醉人的光芒。

「感觉真怪……」他轻声开口，视线盯在长椅下方地面的影子上，「徒利医生和我说了一些，我完全没想到的事。我真不明白，为什么短短的一个小时，就好像我的整个世界都受到了震动似的。」

布蕾妮把身体微微地靠近他，让他知道她在这里，在他身边。「这么多年以来……我一直认为，瑟曦会这样是我的错。纵容她、迎合她、爱她、相信她、让她……让她伤害我都是我的错，对她发怒、放弃她、逃离她也是我的错。但徒利医生说……这些全都不是我的错。布蕾妮，我头一次觉得自己可以这么……轻松。」

「我很高兴听你这样说。」布蕾妮柔声回应道。

詹姆转过头来，凝视着布蕾妮的眼睛：「我生她的气，我爱她——不怕你笑话，我现在仍然爱她。在我们还是孩子时，她应该是我唯一的盟友，我们从对这个世界一无所知时就开始分享一切，我们是双胞胎，我们之间应该有种特殊的联系，所有人都爱这样讲，对不对？瑟曦也是，她说我是她完美的另一半，但她……我爱她，可我不懂为什么，为什么……为什么她从来都不爱我。现在我知道了，她有这个……什么人格障碍，她缺乏爱和同情别人的能力，她会一直重复这种模式，去控制、利用和伤害他人。我一生都在追逐着不可能获得的爱。天哪，布蕾妮，我太可悲了。」

「别这么说，你刚刚还说过，这一切不是你的错。」布蕾妮把手轻轻地放到他的胳膊上，抚摸着他。

「我感到那么孤独——她不听我说话，她嘲笑我的理想，她不断地提出需要，但从来不在乎我的需要。我以为我有个姐姐，那是个我可以亲近的人，但我花了那么久，那么久，才明白……她从来都不是一个可以亲近的人。」

布蕾妮露出苦涩的笑容：「我哥哥死的时候，我还很小，我很生他的气——我幻想着他会是那种，在学校里挺身而出保护我的大哥哥，他会传授我一些人生经验，他的女朋友会教我涂口红……但他不在了，没有人陪伴我长大。可能我这样讲很自大，但——我能明白你的孤独，你觉得有些东西原本可以属于你，但你从来没能获得。这比没有期待更糟糕……」

詹姆的眼睛里有某种湿润的闪光，他把手叠在布蕾妮放在他胳膊上的手背上，温暖覆盖了她的肌肤。他什么也没有说，就保持着这样的姿势很久，很久。他的指尖勾了过来，将布蕾妮的手指握住一点，拇指沿着她的指节轻轻摩挲。布蕾妮的呼吸都快要停止了，她不敢看他，垂下头，仅仅让他们的手享受无尽的亲密。

「你知道吗，布蕾妮，我从没谈过恋爱——瑟曦不允许。徒利医生说了个什么……『自恋型虐待』，她说我是个幸存者，瑟曦对我造成了很大的破坏，她说希望我能去做心理咨询，她可以给我一些推荐。」

布蕾妮紧张地抬头看了他一眼，詹姆似乎并没受到冒犯，她松了一口气：「如果你愿意的话。我相信这会对你有好处的。」

詹姆仍然紧握着她的手，就好像他的生命全都依赖于此，他发出一声干笑：「让我想想吧，我承认，有人告诉我这不是我的错，感觉真的很好。也许我确实需要。不过……我得先想法子搞到可以覆盖心理咨询的保险。否则我根本负担不起。」

布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇：「会有办法的，我们和不少做志愿服务的心理医生有联系，还有一些社工发起的保障计划……你可不知道，这里有些病人的保险计划能有多糟糕。」

「天哪，布蕾妮，那我岂不是要占用掉这些人的资源了么？」

「别，詹姆，别觉得你不值得……」布蕾妮难过地摇头，「我会找出适合你的办法来的。我保证我能办到。」

寂静落入二人中间，时间仿佛也停止了，他们的手指像情人般交缠，布蕾妮觉得脸上一阵发热。接着，詹姆在离她的脸很近的地方说：「你会成为这个世界上最好的护士的，布蕾妮。」

布蕾妮是那么那么想哭，但她还是笑了：「也许有一天，我真的能脱下这身灰色的助理制服，像我们医院的护士那样，穿上蓝色的制服吧。」

詹姆也笑了：「你是该这样，灰色一点也不适合你。蓝色跟你更般配，会把你的眼睛衬得很美。」

灰色也一点也不适合詹姆。布蕾妮还记得她第一次见到詹姆时，他的色彩被掩盖在那层灰色之下。不知是从何时起，她暗暗希望着能扫去他身上的那层灰，让他温暖明亮的底色露出来，向自己闪耀——一直对着自己闪耀。

这时，布蕾妮的脖颈间传来一阵温热的吐息，她僵住了。詹姆松开了她的手，向她转过身来，搂住她的肩，另一只手抬起来，轻轻摸着她脸上的伤疤。他的睫毛在她眼前扑闪，他的鼻尖凑了过来，他的声音颤抖得那样厉害：「布蕾妮……」

恐惧突如其来，在她内心悄无声息地爆炸，她听到自己的声音正在说：「詹姆，你在干什么？」

詹姆停下了，他的手落了下来，他的嘴唇在可怜地发抖：「我、我很抱歉……我以为……」

他慌张地从长椅上站了起来，布蕾妮鼓起勇气抬头看他时，发现他脸上有种奇特的闪光。「我该走了。」

「詹姆。」光是叫他的名字就已经抽干了布蕾妮所有的力气，她根本不知道自己现在该说什么，该做什么。

「你不用……真是的，别表现得好像我是个对你图谋不轨的变态似的。」他突然发怒说，「我是个白痴，总渴望着那些不想要我的人，仅此而已。你不用这么提防我。」

她摇着头，甚至连叫他的名字都叫不出了，她想要站起来，握住他的手，告诉他不是这样的，但是她的腿发软。她看着他急匆匆离去的背影，她的整个世界在那个瞬间冰封了。

布蕾妮知道有一天她会为詹姆整夜哭泣，只是她没想到会来的这么快；她知道她会为他心碎，但她不知道在这之前，是她先让詹姆心碎了。她拿着她的手机躺在床上，不停地在和詹姆的聊天信息框里面输入文字又删掉。她告诉他她爱他，然后删掉；她说他身上有一种她永远也无法企及的色彩，然后删掉；她说她不知道自己该怎么办了，对不起，然后删掉……她问他为什么，为什么是我，然后点了「发送」。

这条消息立刻就显示已读，布蕾妮的眼泪流得更凶。他在那边写了删删了写，最后他说，忘了吧。布蕾妮说，詹姆，拜托了。她抱着手机，哭一会儿睡一会儿，每次醒来她都会看一眼手机，希望能有什么新的回应，但是暗夜中亮起的屏幕光芒显得那样空洞。半梦半醒时，她觉得自己永远失去了詹姆。而在梦里，他手臂上的花在流血。

第二天在医院值班时，基本每个人都能看出她的低落。她不确定是否有谁见到了昨天在花园里的那一幕，想到这里她的心一阵揪紧，她想知道有多少人看到了詹姆在正午明媚的阳光中向她，她，她，向她示爱，然后被她伤害得体无完肤的模样。当她身心俱疲地倒在休息室的沙发上时，梅拉为她买了一罐饮料，放在旁边的桌子上，温柔地对她笑了笑。布蕾妮突然坐起身来拉住了她，问：「你是怎么知道的？」

「什么？」

「你怎么知道我和詹姆……你怎么知道我们不仅仅是朋友的？」

梅拉莫名其妙地看着她：「这还用问？你们看着彼此的样子，实在太明显了。」

「但你就不觉得奇怪吗，你就不觉得那是根本不可能的吗？」

梅拉的困惑非常真实，毫无一丝做作：「为什么？哪里奇怪？啊——我知道了，你是想说那种，『他是个十分男而我不是个十分女』之类的？是啊，他是英俊得过分，如果他看你的目光不是浪漫得不可救药，那我可能会觉得奇怪吧。」

布蕾妮再次倒向沙发，用沙发垫盖住自己的脸：「梅拉，我太傻了。」

「你自己知道就好。」梅拉往垫子上轻轻打了一拳。

梅拉走后，布蕾妮拉下了垫子，拿起手机发消息给詹姆：「我需要你，詹姆，我得和你见面。我梦见你了，每晚我都梦见你。詹姆，拜托了，我得当面告诉你所有那些梦，告诉你我有多想要你。」

他回得很快，也很简短：「你在哪儿？」

「医院。」

「你很幸运，现在是周末。我马上到。」

布蕾妮的喉头发紧，她在空无一人的休息室里走来走去，练习她要对他说的话，思考着她该怎么弥补他，想象着他来到自己身边的样子。然后她奇怪地平静了下来，即将发生的一切对她来说不再像是某种危险，而是一种水到渠成的必然。他们身上的灰将会褪尽，布蕾妮的手将在流光溢彩中飞舞，像他脖子上的蝴蝶那样。她会每天晚上都亲吻那只蝴蝶，让它沿着他的肩胛骨扇动翅膀。

当她回到工作中时，她觉得自己有无穷的力量，也许她会有丧失热情、愤世嫉俗的那一天吧，但也可能，她可以成为像凯特琳医生那样的大人，知道自己能力有限，知道什么时候放手，但仍然尽一切所能。她一边这样想着，一边打开杂物室的门——

「砰！」后脑发出响声，一阵剧痛传来，布蕾妮脚下一滑，半跪在地上，紧接着，地面上一根扫把升了起来，她挣扎着翻过身向后看去，扫把棍向着她的额头袭来。她仰面倒在地上，温热的血从额头上的伤口流下来。她眨了眨眼，晃了晃头，自己的意识还很清醒，震荡感也不明显。她看着面前手持扫把的瑟曦反手将门锁上，深呼吸试着让自己迅速冷静下来。

「布蕾妮，你太让人火大了。」瑟曦的声音充满怨毒，「你怎么能这样背叛我？詹姆？你居然想背着我搞我弟弟？你明明知道我多久没见到他了——你该带他来找我的！可你是怎么做的？」

瑟曦想必看到了他们在花园的那一幕。布蕾妮向天花板角落的监视摄像头看了一眼，正常运作。她松了一口气，不用多久，就会有人赶来帮忙的，而瑟曦即便拿着一根扫把，也不会是布蕾妮的对手。让布蕾妮感到不安的是，瑟曦最近一段时间显得非常安静，甚至有陷入抑郁的征兆，暴力行为的突然出现是个糟糕的信号。

「你以为詹姆真的会喜欢你吗？布蕾妮，布蕾妮，你们总爱说我在幻想，看看现在，是谁在幻想？詹姆爱我，你还不明白吗？他爱我！」

布蕾妮安静地躺在地上没有动，以免给瑟曦带来威胁感，引发她更暴力的行为。

「他爱我，他不会离开我的，你看，我一有事他就会跑过来。我们是双胞胎，是一体的，我们分享同一个子宫，分享所有的一切。你们错了，你们都错了，他不会为你这种怪物离开我的。我父亲也错了，我是兰尼斯特家族唯一合格的继承人，他不该把我关在这里的。徒利医生就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，她……」瑟曦突然停住了，她的手在发抖，布蕾妮从她的眼中看到了恐惧，「我是兰尼斯特的母狮子，我什么也不怕，我不是孤独的，每个人都喜欢我，坦妮娅喜欢我，你也喜欢我的，詹姆无条件地爱我，我父亲……我父亲……」

布蕾妮闭了闭眼，她感到一阵悲哀，然后她轻声说：「瑟曦，你误会了。」

「你说什么？」

「你知道为什么我和詹姆会走得很近？是因为你啊。」这话有一部分是真的，「你生我的气，也不和我说话了，我当然会转向詹姆。他和你长得一模一样，像是你的翻版。」

瑟曦惊讶地放低了扫把，她的嘴唇在发抖：「你、你是说——」

布蕾妮不知道自己在做的事是不是正确的，说不定从治疗的角度讲这样只会更糟，她大概会被凯特琳医生臭骂一顿。但是她知道今天这样的行为之后，瑟曦会被绑在加护病房的病床上好几天，而她显然已经濒临崩溃了。布蕾妮不是个医生，她此刻只能遵从自己的心。「你是对的，瑟曦，你说的都是对的。每个人都喜欢你。」

瑟曦眼中的恐惧消失了，替代的是一种明亮火焰般的狂喜，令人害怕的狂喜。但布蕾妮不怕。「哦，布蕾妮，我太抱歉了。是我误会你了。我弄伤你了，布蕾妮，亲爱的，我可怜的女孩。」她扔掉了扫把，跪到布蕾妮身边，把手伸向她额头上的伤口。布蕾妮知道瑟曦很危险，她应该在这时给她一拳，打晕她然后赶紧逃掉，至少不该让她接近自己——但她没有那么做，而是任凭瑟曦的手指抚过她的脸庞，为她拭去鲜血，然后她握住了瑟曦的手。「我没事，瑟曦，别担心。」

门被打开了，一群人冲了进来，瑟曦被拉开了，看着她踉跄而去的身影，布蕾妮忽然很想要去参加梅拉的派对，想要下次去凯特琳家时给她的女儿们带礼物。她还想起她的邻居阿莎，说过几次要和她一起购物，阿莎的穿衣风格很有个性，也许布蕾妮可以从她那里获得一些好建议。当席渥斯下一次要准备医院员工的生日蛋糕时，布蕾妮或许能去帮帮他。

他们扶着布蕾妮离开了杂物室，走廊里，凯特琳迎面冲了过来，她把纱布垫在布蕾妮额头的伤口上按住，拉紧她的胳膊。布蕾妮告诉她她没事，但她可能犯了个错误。凯特琳说不要紧，不要紧，她没事就好。凯特琳的手是那么坚定，干脆，护手霜散发着淡淡的香气，让布蕾妮感到舒适和放心。

他们经过大厅时，詹姆出现了，他喊着布蕾妮的名字，箭一般飞奔到她面前，好像一道金色的阳光。他的双手捧起她的脸，惊恐地问：「出什么事了？你还好吗？」

「我没事。」布蕾妮的眼中涌上了泪水，在一片雾气中她挣扎着想看清詹姆的眼睛，她想要知道梅拉口中那「浪漫得不可救药」的目光是什么样子的。原来是这样的，原来一直都是这样的。「谢谢你能赶过来，詹姆。」

「当然。布蕾妮——」

她揽住他的脖子，按住那只蝴蝶，用尽全力亲吻他的嘴唇，仿佛不这样就会把他弄丢了。他几乎是立刻就回吻了，肉体交融在一起的热情瞬间淹没了所有的一切。布蕾妮所有最甜美的梦也比不上这一刻。

而此刻闪过布蕾妮脑海当中的，并不是什么梦幻般的画面，而是一些相当实际的场景——她想要带詹姆去参加梅拉的派对，她会带上一束花去邀请他。她想带詹姆去凯特琳家里吃晚餐，要他对奈德客气一点。她想要认识一下詹姆的弟弟，想当喜剧演员的提利昂。她想要那些她和詹姆值得拥有，但没能拥有的事物。

凯特琳按着的纱布掉了，她骂了一句脏话，让他们两个等会儿再亲热。布蕾妮依依不舍地放开了詹姆，他的手还捧在她脸上，擦去她滚落的泪水。然后他慌慌张张地牵住了她的手，好像他不知道自己能不能这么做，布蕾妮握紧他，要他知道她有多想要他。

进入一间医务室后，凯特琳打开柜子取双氧水，布蕾妮坐在床上，詹姆就站在她身边。他的手怜惜地抚摸布蕾妮的头发，低下头仔细看着伤口，皱眉说：「到底发生什么事了？」

「有病人忽然攻击了我。」布蕾妮拉住他的手，让他掌心的温暖贴住自己，「偶尔会发生这种事。我太不小心了。」

詹姆发出心疼的叹息声，他蹲了下来，几乎是靠在了布蕾妮的膝头。凯特琳走过来，开始为她清理伤口。詹姆仰起头，嘴角挂着苦涩的笑容，问她说：「现在你还想成为精神科护士么？」

布蕾妮闭上了眼睛，凯特琳的手指稳稳地扶在自己的脸上，詹姆的手掌牢牢地握着自己的手。她笑了：「是的，尤其是现在。」

* * *

**终**


End file.
